


He Didn't Mind

by nonnyspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Chubby Dean, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnyspn/pseuds/nonnyspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith has put on weight since Sam Wesson moved in</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is for emmylizzie

"Someone is enjoying the domestic life."

"Picking cuddling on the couch instead of the treadmill these days, huh Smith?"

"Just because you landed a good one doesn't mean you should let yourself go."

"Are you really going to eat that?"

Dean Smith has heard them all. Recently, he even had someone who he hadn't seen him in a while come up and touch his stomach as if they were expecting to feel a baby kick. He's not stupid, not by any means. He's the youngest project manager at Sandover and he's got a big promotion lined up that's practically in the bag. Dean knows that he's gained weight... a lot of weight. He would have to either be blind or stupid not to and he's neither. 

It's not like he meant to not by any means though he understands why people think that he let himself go and well he sort of has. It was easier when Dean was single. Life was exercise, work, exercise, work, sleep and then repeat day in and day out. He didn't have much of a social life so to speak not that he really complained about it. Dean didn't have any problems with who he was or the life that he lived, it was just that life got a lot better when Sam Wesson from IT entered it.

It was like they belonged together. They just clicked. Dean felt more comfortable with Sam than he had felt with anyone in his whole life. It was like he had always been there and knew every part of him and he knew every part of Sam. They were goners from the second they laid eyes on each other and had hardly spent any time apart since. 

It was a little difficult for Dean to keep up his routine when they started dating but he made things work. Certain exercises were cut out in exchange for dinner and a movie or a night out bowling and Dean didn't think twice about it. He still mostly picked the salad over the burger and mornings started with kale and seaweed shakes. The only thing that really changed was that he was happier than he had ever been in his life.

It was six months before they decided to move in together.

There were definitely adjustments that had to be made. Sam's Star Wars posters didn't exactly go with the sterile sophisticated look of Dean's apartment. Dean was a morning person. Sam was a night owl. Where rice cakes once sat in the cabinets there were now Oreos and tofu quiche was soon replaced pizza... extra sausage, extra pepperoni, tripple cheese. Night jogs lost out to the much preferred cuddle on the couch with a movie and usually popcorn... sometimes ice cream.

The weight came on quickly. Dean didn't mind.

That's not to say that there wasn't a little bit of concern the first time his pants got snug. He ran numbers through his mind trying to calculate his intake and how many hours he'd need to work up a good sweat to justify eating them (homemade apple pie, it turned out, was really awesome... especially a la mode and he wasn't prepared to give that up). It lasted the better part of a day until Dean got home and Sam wrapped his strong arms around him greeting him with an embrace and a kiss and later that night fell asleep rubbing his thumb back and forth over the bit of pudge that was creeping over the top of his boxers.

He ended up throwing those pants out and buying a bigger size after that... and then again... and then again...

Before Sam he had always been so concerned with his appearance and what went into his body but now it was like nothing before Sam mattered and Sam definitely didn't mind. They never talked about his increasing weight, but he knew that Sam didn't mind. He'd definitely gripped onto Dean's love handles as they made love and he'd spent extra time over his rounded middle covering it in a trail of hickeys more than once.

He carried most of his weight in his belly and he had learned to adjust to the girth as it crept up on him. He asked for tables over booths. He was more comfortable with suspenders than he was with belts (not that he would admit it out loud but it eliminated the need to un-notch during a big meal). He found himself every so often resting his hands on it when he didn't mean to but not as much as he found Sam either cuddling up against it or letting his fingers rub against his skin. Although with the way that Sam couldn't seem to keep his hands off Dean's ass during sex lately made him suspect that he was getting bigger there too.

It had been a year since Sam had moved in and that morning Dean had clocked in at 248 lbs... almost sixty pounds heavier than he had been before Sam moved in. Almost sixty pounds in a year. He probably should have been alarmed and although the number was more than he expected he just gave his belly a pat and went on with his day. He didn't even think about it when he came home to candlelight, a kitchen that looked like a tornado ran through it, and an extremely decadent cake with "Happy Anniversary" scribbled on it in icing. Instead Dean thought about Sam and how happy he was and how much better this life was than the high strung one he had before. He wanted to be this happy forever, he thought as Sam hand fed him some of the cake with a laugh and that perfect dimpled smile, and if that meant another fifty-eight pounds this year than so be it. 

Dean didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.


End file.
